


team stark

by LethalBookshelves



Series: your dad is calling [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Snowball Fight, Team Cap friendly, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, no beta we die like men, peter and tony are pretending to be biologically related, u don't have to read the series to understand but it would make me happy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: Peter is very excited for the unexpected snow day, and wants to spend it with his dad-but-not-really-dad Tony. Tony, being the absolute sap that he is, allows himself to get dragged out of bed and outside to play. Never in his life would he have dreamt that he'd someday be woken up by his kid to go build snowmen, yet here they were.Add in some friendly competition to a pile of snow and you get a group of superheroes trying to nail each other in the face with snowballs.





	team stark

**Author's Note:**

> have some lightheartedness before endgame comes out! also, don't look too closely at the timelines lol let me be

There’s a snow day about two weeks or so since Peter’s met the Rogues, and he’s praising all known entities that he doesn’t have to go in and do the Spanish quiz. He’s been staying with Tony more often than usual since the arrival of the rest of the team, and May’s even given in and slept there a few times. The Rogues are still blissfully unaware of his and Tony’s true relationship (at least, that he knows) and they’re happy to keep it that way.

After a (mostly) not awkward conversation about feelings and titles, Peter had admitted to wanting to call Tony ‘Dad’ for a while, but thought it would be weird. He swore Tony was about to cry when he told him, and was dragged in for the biggest hug he’d ever received from the man. Safe to say that Tony didn’t mind being called Dad.

“Dad! Look at the snow!” Peter bursts into his father’s room without hesitation, already knowing Pepper had left for work and Tony had actually slept at a reasonable time the night before. “The balcony is completely untainted. Not a single footprint, but perhaps some bird poo.”

The man groans, rolling over in his bed. “Five more minutes, kid. Let me sleep.”

Peter rolls his eyes at the dramatics, but sighs exaggeratedly anyway. “Fine, I’ll go see if Uncle Rhodey will play with me instead, ‘cause he’s cooler.”

That causes Tony to sit up in alarm, bedhead almost as bad as Peter’s. “I’m cool. I’m the coolest person here. Cooler than ice.”

“That was the most un-cool thing I’ve heard you say.” Peter points out and is hit smack in the face with a soft pillow.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute to get ready.” Tony grumbles, softening when he spots his son’s excited grin.

  
  


“We have to build snowmen, Dad, it’s like… illegal not to build one on a snow day.” The team hears Peter’s voice as footsteps echo down the hallway. “Don’t you wanna build a snowmaaan?” He sings, skipping around Tony as they enter the room.

“It doesn’t have to be a snowmaaan.” Chorus Sam and Clint, and even Wanda, to the surprise of the others. 

“What? Disney is good.” Wanda mutters, blushing.

Peter beams at them while Tony chuckles. “Well, with that terrific ensemble, how could I refuse? But we’re not doing anything until you get food into your belly.”

His son groans but complies, practically sprinting to the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal. It’s mildly alarming how fast Peter is shovelling the Cinnamon Toast Crunch into his mouth, and Steve is half a second away from slapping the bowl off the kitchen island to save themselves a trip to the medbay from the inevitable choking session.

“You’re practically snorting the little squares, Pete, slow down or you’ll choke.” Tony barely looks up from his StarkPad as he gets his coffee. Steve is slightly impressed with Tony’s Dad-senses.

“How do you feel about French toast, Peter?” Steve asks, polite as ever. “If you’re going out you’d best be filled.” Call him old fashioned, but he’d always preferred a home-cooked breakfast.

“Yes, please!” Peter excitedly replies. “And for Dad too, please, he never eats enough.”

“False information, I eat all the time.” Tony interrupts, holding up his pack of blueberries and cup of coffee to prove a point.

“Oh, sorry—he never eats enough  _ actual _ food.” That earns him a blueberry to the face, but Peter just opens his mouth and catches it without hesitation. “Thanks for the blueberry.”

Steve freezes in his place of plopping a piece of bread into the egg and milk mixture, astounded. Peter wasn’t even looking at Tony when he let loose the blueberry, and at that speed too? Peter’s got quick reflexes that rival even Natasha’s. Again, he becomes a little more suspicious that Tony isn’t telling them the full story of Peter, but chooses to let it go for the moment.

“By the way, Vision’s finally finished with the overseas stuff in Wakanda, and should be back soon.” Tony informs the team when everyone gathers around for Steve’s cooking, but he’s mainly aiming the PSA at Wanda. “Princess Shuri’s been working on reprogramming him to make the synapsis work collectively, which is something Brucie and I didn’t think of.”

The mention of the still-missing scientist puts a little damper on their moods, but Peter’s cheeriness breaks that somber atmosphere. “Princess Shuri is so cool! I’ve seen her work with the remotely controlled vehicle technology, and it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. No offence, Dad, your stuff is also cool. But  _ vibranium, _ man—”

“Alright, alright, you can talk about how cool Wakandan technology is  _ after _ you eat your food.” Then Tony promptly stuffs a spoonful of cereal into Peter’s open mouth, causing Peter to jerk in surprise, making a muffled noise before swallowing. His whole face is red in embarrassment, and now it’s Peter that flicks a blueberry at his father, causing the older man to laugh.

The team laughs good-naturedly at them as they dig into their own breakfasts. Peter is the first one done, to no one’s surprise, and pokes at Tony’s arm to urge him to go faster. Steve knew at one point, someone being so enthusiastic to a still-half-asleep Tony would have gotten a glare and a snarky remark. Clint once almost got himself locked in the vents for being ‘an ugly irritating pigeon’ after he just woke up.

But Tony just smiles at Peter, charmed by this boy’s eagerness to just go outside and have a snow day, and speeds up with his coffee. Steve is hit yet again with the realization of how much he’d missed in the time he’d been gone, and looking around the table, he sees many similar emotions on their faces. Natasha in particular seems to be the most regretful, and Steve knew it was because she was the closest to Tony. She hadn’t even known Tony had a kid.

Tony finishes his coffee and plops it down in the sink. “Go get your coat on, kid, we’re going to make the biggest snowman in New York. We’ll make it big and buff like old Captain here.”

Steve smiles. “I’d be able to make a bigger one.”

The other man raises an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

The team grins; before the Civil War, they’d always made challenges out of the simplest things. Who could train the longest (Steve, but it was Natasha if they were just counting normal humans), who could escape a meeting the fastest (Tony), how far could someone throw Steve’s shield like a frisbee (Thor, much to Steve’s annoyance), and so much more. In the short amount of time they’d been in the Tower, they’d managed to make more progress than in the months it took to get the pardons.

“Did you know the tallest snowman ever built was over 37 meters tall? That’s 122 feet!” Peter’s even more excited now that more people are joining in, rattling off more facts about snowmen as they all get ready to brave the cold air outside. 

They don’t leave the Tower, but go to the courtyard that juts out the side of the building. The area is big enough and piled with enough snow to make plenty of snowmen. 

“Ready to beat these losers with our superior snowman?” Tony asks Peter, but instead of getting a reply, the boy takes a running start and flips over so he flops backwards onto the snow. Then he promptly starts moving his arms up and down. “Uh, kid, what are you doing?”

“We gotta make a snow angel first! Or else the snow is too nice to destroy!” Peter chirps up from the ground. “Everyone should do one.”

Tony huffs a laugh, but doesn’t put up a fight. He just picks a spot next to his son and falls backwards. The team looks at each other, shrugs, and goes to pick their own spots. “Yo, get out of my snow angel space, man! You’re gonna merge them into a weird looking mutants this close to me.” Sam yells at Clint, picking up a pile of snow and flinging it at him.

Clint dodges, and instead it hits Wanda on the back of the head. Wanda shrieks and turns around to find the culprit, and Sam pales and takes off in the other direction. “Wilson!” Wanda yells after him, and when he doesn’t slow down, she uses her powers to throw a ball of snow at him.

“Oh, shit!” Sam’s close cropped hair does nothing to stop the cold of the snowball from covering his scalp. 

“Language!” Steve calls out, laughing.

“Shut your ass up!” Sam calls back, this time throwing a snowball in Steve’s direction. Steve moves out of the way and it soars through the air in slow-motion. The team watches, horrified, as it hits Tony right in the face.

Everyone freezes, and Tony just stands there, impassive as the ice drips down his face. Then Peter is laughing hysterically, breaking the tense atmosphere yet again. “Oh my god, Dad! He got you good!”

Tony’s face morphs into a grin. “I can’t let that slide, now, can I? What do you say, Pete? Ready to teach them how a  _ real _ snowball is thrown?”

Peter grins back, and hurls a snowball at Steve.

And that’s how a snowball fight starts.

 

It unofficially became Tony and Peter against the rest of the team, and they were holding pretty well. Peter’s youth and spidery stamina came in handy, and Tony wasn’t Iron Man for no reason; even in his old age, Tony’s able to maintain his hefty physique, and his snowballs hit  _ hard. _

Wanda’s using her magic to rain down snowballs, and Natasha is zipping by. Sam and Clint are yelling and tripping over each other (“Birdbrains.” Natasha rolls her eyes), and were using Steve as a shield (“The irony!” Tony laughs).

After a while, Tony yells at the rest of them after he’s hit with yet another snowball to the face. “This is unfair! Two against five?!”

“It’s totally fair! It’s Team Stark against Team Not Stark.” Clint tries to hit Peter but the boy ducks just in time, sending a ball of his own at the archer.

_ Team Stark, huh. _ Tony thinks, and he and Peter share a look. Tony feels the familiar warmth spread across his chest that he always gets when Peter calls him Dad, and he’s come to identify it as parental affection.

“Still, two against five is a little unfair.” Steve admits, still being used as the main barrier between Team Not Stark and Team Stark. “We should even out the playing field more.”

“How about I join Team Stark?” Rhodey emerges from the building, dressed warmly and wearing his new leg braces that Tony and Peter designed for him that would be more comfortable in snow. “I’d say I have enough experience with the two be be part of the team.”

“Uncle Rhodey!” Peter cheers, distracted enough that he gets nailed with snow from behind him by Wanda.

“Honeybear, you’re officially in Team Stark. It’s still three against five, though.”

“No need to worry, Tones, Vision’s just arrived. He’ll automatically be on Team Stark.”

Wanda perks up at that. “Vision’s here?” Peter uses this distraction to hit Wanda in the back. “Hey!”

“Karma’s a bitch!” Peter gleefully replies.

“Language, kid!” His father reprimands, and Steve looks slightly offended that Tony would mock him for it and yet do it himself. 

“Indeed, I am, Wanda. It’s nice to see you again.” Vision’s red body floats through the wall, smiling at everyone. “Apparently, I am on Mr. Stark’s side of this snowball fight?”

“You’re damn right you are, Vision.” Tony calls out, and Peter whoops beside him. “Hey, if we really think about it, isn’t Vision like kinda my kid too? Since I created JARVIS and helped create you.”

Everyone knows just how much Tony cares for his creations, and for most of his life he preferred the company of machines rather than humans. He loves DUM-E, and U, and even Butterfingers, even if they all make a mess and he’s insulted them enough to warrant concern (he does apologize to them off-screen, and sometimes just lets them make messes because they seem to be having fun. Plus, Peter’s company has made Tony a little softer on the inside, and sometimes he’ll even catch himself consoling DUM-E like he would Peter). FRIDAY was one of the newest to the family, if they weren’t going to include Peter, and he loves her as well. But JARVIS had been his companion for decades, and even if JARVIS was gone, he could see the remnants of him in Vision. 

Vision pauses, thinking, then nods. “It would be a bit of a stretch, but yes, I could be considered a child of yours.”

“Woah, does that make Vision my brother?” Peter grins at the android. For a second, Tony remembers that Vision wasn’t formally informed about their charade against the Rogues and fears that Vision was going to sell them out, but Vision barely pauses in his reply.

“It would seem so.” Peter cheers, reaching up to give Vision a high five.

Tony spares a second to look at his kid and his sort of android kid interact, the parental affection rising up again, before looking back at Team Not Stark. “You’re all going down.”

They grin back at him. “Bring it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> all of tony's bots are practically his children, c'mon. also, the reason vision doesn't get confused about the 'brother' thing is because he's a smart android, so he's noticed the bond tony and peter have developed (and peter called tony 'dad' once in front of him).
> 
> i'm thinking of adding in a some light whump just to spice things up a little. thoughts?


End file.
